Hidan the teenager from hell
by Aries Akatsuki
Summary: Kakuzu get's sick of Hidan alway calling him old so he turn himself back into 25 year old but hidan turns into a 13 teen year old .Hidan hate himself even more now due to his past and he plan on hurt him self if the memorys keep coming back . Can Kakuzu save Hidan from himself of lose Hidan trying. this story contain gore, rape ,one mean father ,and hidan twisted past DISCONTINUE
1. a scroll and a teenager

**HI THERE GUESS WHAT I'M BACK AND THIS TIME I GOT GOOD NEWS . IF YOU READ MY OTHER STORIES YOU SHOULD KNOW I SPILLED SODA ON MY LAPTOP SO THE KEYS GOT STUCK INCLUDING THE CAP LOCK BUT GUESS WHAT I GOT MY FRIEND LAPTOP HE LET ME HAVE IT . SO WITH A NEW LAPTOP COMES A NEW SO STORY .(p.s my gammar still suck ) LET'S GO**

**I DONT OWN THE AKATSUKI OR NARUTO .**

* * *

_It was monday everything was normal . Kisame in the pool , Itachi looking at pictures of sasuke , Deidara yelling about art and Sasori yelling was looking for something to watch , Pein was being a pain talking about how his a God a stuff. but where is Hidan and Kakuzu you ask in their room arguing about how the act _

_" You know I'm right 'old man" your older than dust you act like you hate everyone like an old person your always sleep you alway yell about tv being to loud and get me started on your mother fucking breath " Hidan said as he walked back and forth looking at Kakuzu who was only looking at him with a pissed off expression on his face " You have the nerve to complain about some one age and how they act because for one your reckless two your alway complaining and three you sound like a little foul mouth 10-year-old I mean shut the hell up that why I sleep all the time so I don't hear that voice of your " Kakuzu stood up stand in front of Hidan who was looking a bit worried that maybe he should have waited till kakuzu was full a wake to start talking to him then look down holding his nose making gagging noise kakuzu punch him in the face hidan him the floor complaining about his nose and Kakuzu breath . Kakuzu step on him breaking a rib which Hidan moan to since it cause so much pain . Kakuzu walked to the closet pulling out a scroll opening it then smirking at the contents " Hidan since me being old bother you so much i got a scroll that will change that you little bitch " Kakuzu smirked the did the proper hands sign and at the same moment hidan stood up as a blast of chakra send them flying back Kakuzu jump up running to the mirror he looked so much younger his hair was now to mid back length his face was more handson he was already handson but now dam he's hotter the Hidan " you know I really was this hot once it's hard to belive I know I got more sexy over time " Kakuzu looking at the mirror before hearing Hidan cough it sound so little " Your not so great don't get full of your self cause your younger" hidan said walking out the door leaving Kakuzu in the room alone not noticing Kakuzu passing out _

_Hidan walked in the living room passing Konan and Pein who drop what their was doing after see Hidan who just keep walking he walked pass Deidara who scream holy shit I'm seeing things , Sasori eyes pop out and rolled on the floor but Hidan keep walking not even looking back . when he entered the kichten he made him self a bowl of cereal then sat down by that time he got done eating everyone was in kitchen looking at Hidan as ate he stop " what , damn it y'all just staring at me what " Hidan snapped at them kakuzu ran in the kichten everyone looked at him Konan passed out and Deidara hand shot down covering himself while sasori who just put his eyes back in just in time to see Kakazu , hand shot up cover his nose bleed . Pein looked at both Kakuzu and Hidan then he spoke " may you both meet me in the living room cause I have some questions to ask you two please follow me" Pein said as he picked up Konan then walking to the sofa sitting her down then waiting for everyone else to enter when Kakuzu and Hidan sat down he started " Ok please explain to me why this happen , who did this ,and can you be change back " Pein had a look of well it's kinda hard to tell what he feeling cause he so full of him self he think God's can't make faces " well Pein-sama me and Hidan got in a fight about how our age so i took one of my scroll turning my self back to 25 and i guess Hidan got caught in the blast i guess he look about 13 I think " Kakuzu looked at Hidan who was choking on cereal then he jump up yelling " O hell no you didn't I'm a 21-year-old man not a 13-year-old boy you might have change but I have not you under stand me fucker " Hidan yelled in Kakuzu face only to be push away . kakuzu asked kisame to make a some water in his hands when he did it he turn to Hidan who looked in Kakauzu hands then growled slapping his hand down you could see tears in his eyes his face was turning red you could his anger rising " Kakuzu I'm going to kill you change me back i hated this age then a i sure hate it now" Hidan voice sound different he looked different his hair was longer his eyes was more pink then purple he had little sharp nail it reminds you of kiba with sliver hair . kakuzu just looked at Hidan he felt sorry about turning Hidan into a kid cause he remember that Hidan said that his childhood was horrible untill he runaway untill he kill all who wronged him Kakuzu reminder all this but still wonder what happen to Hidan that made him hate his childhood but know he had to come down Hidan who was rampage around the base screaming about how he gonna stop praying so he'll lose his imortally if he doesn't get turned back in to grown man kakuzu set off to go get him ._

_After running around with the help of everyone and with the help of Pein almighty push they took down a super hyperactive Hidan with a huge sycthe that was bigger the his body . Kakuzu had Hidan tied up but Hidan was kicking and biting .This Hidan was more resistance and mean he kept spitting and sceaming . But Kakuzu need to know why he was like this why he more hateful than usaul . Kakuzu need to know what mess hidan up so bad that it taking his mind slowly but surely . " ok Hidan you're gonna tell me why you hate your childhood so much and then am going to untie you understand " Kakuzu look Hidan in the eyes Hidan head tilted to the side and a smirk formed on his face ,it kinda sarced kakuzu alittle for him do that _" if you think you can handle my past i might go crazy in the future so do you think you handle me if i snap remembering all this pain " Hidan voice sound dark and filled with misery , Kakuzu sighed " yes I can handle you " he claimed with pride then Hidan put his head down " it all started when my mom and dad left me alone with their so call friends for a week "

** I did it, whatca think please review no flames if you don't like then stay away easy ,as those who like it please reveiw and you shall get cookies and maybe a roll in the later chapters you never know**


	2. talk bout the past

**hello how you doing ? well Hidan not doing so great so at the moment . Ok for this chapter I'm write like Hidan is tell a story and he is . so now you know so now you read.**

* * *

**last time**

Kakuzu had Hidan tied up but Hidan was kicking and biting .This Hidan was more resistance and mean he kept spitting and screaming . But Kakuzu need to know why he was like this why he more hateful than usual . Kakuzu need to know what mess hidan up so bad that it taking his mind slowly but surely . " ok Hidan you're gonna tell me why you hate your childhood so much and then am going to untie you understand " Kakuzu look Hidan in the eyes Hidan head tilted to the side and a smirk formed on his face ,it kinda sacred kakuzu a little to him do that " if you think you can handle my past I might go crazy in the future so do you think you handle me if I snap remembering all this pain " Hidan voice sound dark and filled with misery , Kakuzu sighed " yes I can handle you " he claimed with pride then Hidan put his head down " it all started when my dad left me alone with his so call friend for a week "

* * *

IT was monday I just got home from school , my sister ran to the door to greet me it was fun seeing her run to the door then running into the door frame cause she be off a few inches then I would pick her up even thought she's 7 and I'm 13 it was fun being the big brother and not 'bakahida' that was her nickname for me sometime .

We'll go in the kitchen were our mother was cooking dinner I would sit at the table while my sister Haley would run to my mother side they look so a like their both had light sliver hair. My mother would have hers in to buns with little gems hanging down .Haley on the other hand had two pig tails and glitter all over her head . They both had bright pink eyes ,they both had little button noses ,and soft looking pink lips .If Haley look like my mom when grow up head were gonna roll cause, my mom had a perfect figure a total figure 8 , she was over a d-cup ,she also had a little waste, nice legs, you know perfect and then to top it off she was nice. No wonder my dad did every thing in his power to be with her and keep her. She was a prize and he was just lucky. My father I look a bit like him , we both had purple eyes ,the same mean look in our eyes but I was more pale and he was a light tan color I never ask why I was so pale I just was. My family was all different , my mom was nice yet ruthless when it came to battle, Haley was very stronger for her age we was both chunin but she was the top of her class ,super smart ,super fast ,super almost everything. My dad was strict and really didn't care about stuff that didn't bring his family bragging right's it was all about appearance and honor with him to be honest he really didn't love me and Haley that much he just pretended to so my mom would stay around . yep my family is pretty weird but the one thing we have in common was that we were all jashinist but only I was being a true follower cause I followed every rule our god gave us . But any way it was dinner time my mom made beef noodles and rice , Haley place everything on the table , I put my homework away While waiting for my father to come in so we can start eating which was taking him for ever so my mom start taking

" So Hidan dear how are your studies good or bad tell me now before your father get here " my mom asked in sweet tone trying to save me from any beating I maybe getting " I'm doing good better than I thought am getting my new my scythe in a couple of weeks as soon as jashin-sama grant me immortality and I can prove it by curse mood ,dam I can't wait " I said loudly I was happy I couldn't help it " Hidan I'm so glad to hear that than maybe me and you can go on mother and son mission and kill and sacrifice as many people as you want ok " my mom was awesome love hearing her talk about us killing together I love it "I wanna go to I can keep up I swear " Haley whined she hate being left out of moments like this (I dislike her a lot ) "No you stupid little brat you stay at home and play with dad cause I wanna spend time with my fucking mother alone for once without you or dad ! " I yelled at her she was so spoiled and was at our mom side all the time I can't do nothing without her trying to join, . After I yelled at her we started to arguing back and forth while my mom just sat there listen to our colorful language we use .

After 1 hour of yelling at each other my mother finally stop us " Shut up for a dam second and listen its been 1 hour since your father said he be home where is he" my mom said standing up undoing her hair the only time she did this is when she was going to fight or she was worried about something "Maybe he's at one of his dumbass friends house bragging about dumb shit again I wouldn't be surprize at all" I said rolling my eyes cause he alway do this and my mom know this. " No not this time all his friend are out-of-town for something so that not it " my mom said as she laced up her boots then grabbing her 4 blade scythe her was dark purple and black it had blades on both side it was super heavy my dad couldn't even pick it up my mom handle like was nothing she was a scythe master there was a bounty so lager on her that one of my dad friends tried to turn her in but she cut him to ribbons , so no one tried since My mom was lethal no one was stupid enough to try again , but any way we all head out the door she said we should look around town first then maybe around the gate then head home . so we split up I saw nothing so i went to the gate where Haley and my mom was standing with disappointing looks on their faces I just shook my head and my mom starting walking toward the house when got there Haley kept sniffing and my mom hair was look all stuck up so she worried to the core now and me I didn't care .

When we open the door my dad was in the living room watching tv my mom drop her scythe and Haley ran his side they both asked a million question I just stood there then my stomach growl at me . " Ok now that we found him can we eat please" I asked pointing to the kitchen my dad looked at me then stood up " Do you even care that I wasnt home " he asked in harsh tone , I just look at him then smiled " Is that a trick question cause you already know the answer " I tiled my head to the side smirking then he hit me knocking me into chair I just stood up then he kick me in the face he started to stomped on me my mom push and told him to stop hitting or she leave with us and wont come back , so he back a way from me and my mom help me up then putting me on the sofa then she push my dad in the other room they start yelling and Haley yelling at me for pissing her dad off " Your gonna make him hate you and then he gonna put you out, baka " Haley scold me all the time . She was little one brat. I just sat up I really didn't care , I never really did why should I, my father was just someone else on list of people who hate me . They finally came back out my mom had a look on her face that was hard to make out , my dad was looking all smug " I decided that for the rest of the week that you will go to an old friend of mine so that you can learn to treat your elder with more respect so get your stuff together " he said it all mean but I can see the joy in his face .Stupid old man just he wait

After I got my stuff together we head out toward his friend house , when we arrived I almost laughed at the shitty little house it was run down and was only ground leveled ,the paint job was old I mean come on our toolshed was better than this shit hole I tried to keep my laughter on the inside when his friend open the door . He was rough-looking and all beaten up you can smell whiskey on him but he was sober , he had long red hair that cover his eyes he had one nose ring and when he smiled he had sharp needle like teeth . His skin was paler than mine he look like some one from a rock band so all in all this fucker was creepy and demon looking it made my holy skin crawl.

" So this must be your boy his gotten big since the long time I saw him" the dude got closer to my face as if he could see thought his dark red hair . I step back a little something was off about this man way off now I wish my old man would stay. " Yes he's have and now that he gotten so big he disrespect me all the time I need you to teach him respect " My dad said all stuck up again god I hate him sometime " Sure I can help you with that no problem come on in Hidan " he said stepping to the side letting my pass as he said goodbye to my father I looked around the little house . Every thing was black but the walls they was red he had lots of books but no tv dam. " Follow me you little shit " The man said his whole voice changed he said sound more darker now I really had bad feeling about him now . " What the fuck what happen to the semi-happy dude at the door?" I asked I'm pretty sure I sound cocky when I said that but who cares apparently he did cause back slap me in the wall . I got ready to cut him but then I noticed where the hell is my spike I look up to see it in his hand, dude was quick . " Well now that we got that out the way I got one rule anything that enter this house is mine . He said with a smirk befor leaning over to my level . " And everything I own I play with until it's breaks " He said tighten his grip on the spike snapping it in half . Now it really hit me I'm fuck up….

**Ok I hope you like this chapter and if you do please review please . but any way the next chapter will be up soon so keep a look out ok.**


End file.
